


Midterms

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán is a Commander, but she's a Padawan first, and some things are the same in every galaxy.





	

Aure knows his Jedi Commander is still a student technically, he just isn’t quite prepared for the reality of seeing her falling asleep on her datapad in the middle of studying, a mug of GAR-grade caff in her hand as opposed to her usual tea, the one he knows she shares with General Kenobi.  “Rán?” she jolts awake and he holds out his hands at his sides, “Just me, commander.”  She blinks for a few seconds, and he takes in the circles under her eyes - they’ve been marching for a full day, but this is more than just a long hike through rough terrain.  “You doing alright?  Why don’t you get some rest, it’s the middle of the night.”

She shakes her head.  “It’s midterms next week, and with the deployment, this is the only time I have to study.  I have exams in Galactic History V, Astrophysics, Ryl IV,  _ and _ a paper due on the effects of the Ruusaan Reformation in the Order - I managed to get half of that done on the ship here though, so that won’t be too bad.”  She yawns again, and he takes the opportunity to steal her caff away.  She barely notices.

“They do know there’s a war on, right?” he snorts, shaking his head.  She’s working herself to exhaustion like this, and he understands where she was coming from - she was going to have a life after the war, but that would only happen if she isn’t too exhausted to duck when the bolts started flying.

She shrugs a shoulder, swaying a little as she did.  “I could probably get an extension on most of it if I asked, but I don’t like doing that.  I’m still a Jedi, and I still have responsibilities.  When I’m a Knight, I’ll need to have a background in all of this.”  It sounds awfully rehearsed to him, and he sighs.

“Alright, what if I helped?  Say, I quiz you on the-” Aure takes a quick glance at her ‘pad, “History, and if you get most of the questions right, you take a nice nap?”

Rán blinks at him for a moment.  “I guess, but really, I should-”

“Great, let’s get started.”  He’s not giving her time to bargain with any of it; if her Order doesn’t understand that she has limits, it’s apparently up to him to make sure she doesn’t forget.


End file.
